gastropuefandomcom-20200215-history
GASTROPUE Wiki
TURISMO.jpg Chiles en nogada.JPG 287394063 e51d04921f.jpg Agua-de-Horchata-1024x768.jpg Jugo-de-jamaica-remedio-natural.jpg Plat n de Dulces Poblanos 01.jpg Platillos.jpg Chalupas.jpg Tourimex-Puebla-mole-poblano.jpg 995885 574670969270181 1907144176 n.jpg • BIENVENIDO A GASTROPUE • • GASTRONOMÍA POBLANA • La Gastronomía de la región de Puebla es muy vasta, rica y variada; cuenta con los tradicionales "Antojitos poblanos", los platos fuertes típicos que son herencia de la época Colonial, mezclando sazones e ingredientes de la cocina indígena y europea, además de los ya famosos "Dulces típicos" y las bebidas tradicionales. En Puebla, la base de la comida es el maíz, el frijol y el chile, estos tres elementos se combinan para crear diversos platillos. ''PLATILLOS TÍPICOS ''Figuran como el estandarte de Puebla ante el mundo, algunos de ellos son endémicos y otros únicamente son de temporada debido a los periodos de maduración de sus ingredientes, como es el caso de los Chiles en Nogada. • Chiles en Nogada, un platillo orgullosamente poblano y considerado uno de los platillos más selectos de la alta Cocina Mexicana por su estética y exquisitez. Fueron cocinados por primera vez en Puebla para agasajar al comandante de las tropas insurgentes, Agustín de Iturbide emperador de México, a su paso por esta ciudad. • Mole Poblano, un plato fuerte por excelencia y típico de Puebla, se acompaña con carne de Guajolote, pollo o cerdo, y su obligada pizca de ajonjolí. • Pipián, es más prehispánico que el mole poblano, aunque ambas son salsas mestizas; los pepianes son a base de semilla de calabaza, que le da consistencia, sabor y color y que debe ser utilizada con cierta liberalidad. La carne utilizada mayormente es la de pollo y puerco, sin olvidar el guajolote; el conejo y el pato eran muy solicitados antes que su precio se elevara. • Mixiotes, consisten en carne enchilada cocida al vapor, envuelta en una película que se desprende de la penca del maguey pulquero. Esta película recibe el nombre de mixiote y a ella debe su nombre el platillo. La carne que se usa puede ser carnero, pollo, conejo, cerdo, res o pescado, y se cocina con alguna clase de salsa, normalmente de chiles y hierbas de olor, entre las que destaca la hoja de aguacate, laurel, tomillo, mejorana y orégano. Además de la capital, la cocina poblana se diversifica en cada una de sus regiones, donde incorpora características particulares dependiendo de los recursos e ingredientes disponibles: • Región Mixteca, el repertorio gastronómico incorpora insectos como los cuetlas y los jumiles; cactáceas como la biznaga y la pitaya; frutos tropicales como el zapote negro; y a base de huajes se prepara el huaxmole. '' ''• Región Centro, se pueden encontrar mixiotes, barbacoa y pulque; todos deudores del maguey. ''ANTOJITOS POBLANOS ''Se les ha dado popularmente el nombre de "antojitos" porque se antojan sólo con verlos y porque no llegan a la categoría de plato fuerte, más bien son considerados una comida ligera. En esta lista podemos enumerar gran cantidad de antojitos que se consumen tanto en restaurantes de cocina Poblana, como en puestos Ambulantes, antojerías e incluso en nuestra propia casa con motivo de cualquier festejo. • Chalupas, son tortillas de maíz pequeñas, bañadas y fritas en manteca, se les pone carne deshebrada, cebolla cruda picada y salsa verde o roja. • Molotes, es el más consumido junto a las chalupas y se preparan tomando la masa de maíz rellenos de tinga, sesos, queso, requesón, rajas o hojas de epazote. Se acompaña con salsa roja o verde y crema. '' ''• Chanclas, son panes de sal, blandos y partidos transversalmente y se aderezan con rebanadas de aguacate, se bañan en un caldillo preparado con chiles, carne molida y chorizo. • Quesadillas, son tortillas de grandes dobladas por la mitad rellenos de queso, tinga, chicharon, queso etc. '' ''• Memelas, son tortillas hechas a mano, son gruesas y que en su interior llevan frijol molido, se aderezan con salsa verde o roja, con cebolla cruda picada y queso rallado. '' ''• Gorditas o picaditas, es una tortilla chica y gruesa, son de maíz y adentro les ponen una porción de frijol negro molido, quedando cubierta. se fríe en manteca, se acompañan con cebolla cruda, salsa verde o roja. '' ''• Tostadas, son tortillas de maíz fritas, primero una untada de frijol molido, después carne o pollo deshebrado, lechuga picada, salsa verde o roja y crema. se preparan tostadas de pata de res en vinagre e incluso hasta de tinga. • Tlacoyos, son de tortilla de maíz azul de forma alargada y rellenos de frijol molido, van fritos y se acompañan con salsa, cebolla cruda picada y queso. '' ''• Tamales, El tamal es un platillo nacional. En Puebla a la masa preparada se le pone un poco de mole con un trozo de carne y se envuelve en las hojas secas de la mazorca. Los hay salsa verde, de rajas y de dulce. '' ''• Cemitas, son unos panes de masa de harina de trigo espolvoreados por encima con semillas de ajonjolí. Las cemitas se parten por la mitad y en la parte de abajo se les pone aguacate, rebanadas delgadas de queso, hojas de pápalo y chiles al gusto. Estas son las clásicas cemitas, aunque también las hay de carnes frías, o de pollo, de pata de res, o milanesa. ''DULCES TÍPICOS ''En el estado de Puebla, se produce una gran variedad de dulces que destacan por su gran colorido y variedad de sabores, la mayoría creados desde la época colonial con la llegada de los españoles y productos Los dulces típicos poblanos surgieron en los conventos de las diferentes órdenes que existían en Puebla: clarisas, dominicas o carmelitas entre otras. En los conventos de Santa Mónica y Santa Rosa se elaboraron por primera vez toda la gama de dulces que por su característico sabor y gran calidad se han vuelto famosos en México y en el mundo como son las tortitas de Santa Clara, los camotes poblanos o camotes de Santa Clara. • Tortitas de Santa Clara, dulces más distintivos de Puebla, fueron creados en el Convento de Santa Clara durante la Colonia Española y se trata de una galleta con dulce de Pepita. • Macarrones, el tradicional dulce de macarrón está hecho de leche principalmente, con sabor y textura suave, es uno de los preferidos por turistas y locales. • Camotes, Es un dulce típico poblano hecho a base de camote que es raíz tuberosa comestible. • Muéganos, dulce típico de harina de trigo cubierto de caramelo de azúcar y piloncillo. Tienen un ligero sabor a canela y es crujiente. • Polvorones, originario de España, este dulce de cacahuate y harina es muy similar al polvorón sevillano, de sabor delicioso y textura suave. '' ''• Alfeñique, es una pasta de azúcar cocida y estirada en barras muy delgadas y retorcidas; se usa para elaborar dulces tradicionales que se colocan en las ofrendas o altares de la celebración del Día de Muertos. '' ''• Alegrías, dulces hechos a base de amaranto y piloncillo '' ''• Borrachitos, son unos rollitos de harina y azúcar con un poco de licor. Pruébalos en sus diferentes sabores: fresa, rompope, piña y limón. '' ''• Jamoncillo de Pepita y Piñón, del tradicional dulce de leche, complementado con las deliciosas semillas de calabaza o del piñón. En forma de bolitas de diferentes tamaños en colores amarillos y rosa, o en barras de colores blanco y rosa o rojo. '' BEBIDAS TRADICIONALES ''Se crearon bebidas tradicionales, que han sido vendidas en la misma zona por mucho tiempo, como la pasita, el rompope que también es elaborado por las monjas, los vinos dulces a base de frutas que se encuentran en la región centro y norte del estado. • La Pasita, esta bebida se ha convertido en ícono de la ciudad Puebla gracias al señor Emilio Contreras que en 1916 inauguró la cantina de "La Pasita", ofreciendo como principal bebida, "la pasita", un licor de uva pasa que se sirve con una pequeña porción de queso de cabra y una fruta seca, logrando una rica combinación. Con más de 95 años de historia, la cantina "La Pasita" es una de las más tradicionales y pintorescas, ubicada en la Plazuela de los Sapos, en el Centro Histórico de la ciudad. • Rompope, el Rompope es una bebida preparada con yemas de huevo, vainilla, canela almendra molida, leche, azúcar y licor, la cual es de color amarillo y de consistencia espesa, tradicionalmente tiene su origen en los conventos virreinales de Puebla. Actualmente podemos encontrar rompope de diferentes sabores. '' ''• Chileatole, es una bebida de con granos y trozos de elote, cocinado con chile y sal que se prepara en los estados de Puebla y Tlaxcala. ''Latest activity'' ' ' '' ''Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Tourimex-Puebla-mole-poblano.jpg Jugo-de-jamaica-remedio-natural.jpg Agua-de-Horchata-1024x768.jpg Plat n de Dulces Poblanos 01.jpg 287394063 e51d04921f.jpg Platillos.jpg Chalupas.jpg Tourimex-Puebla-mole-poblano.jpg Chiles en nogada.JPG talavera.jpg Puebla-Cholula-Church-Nuestra-Senora-de-los-Remedios-and-Popocatepetl-Volcano.jpg rel 3.jpg palacio-de-gobierno.jpg puebla_35885.jpg 1359724823_rueda_puebla-530x353.jpg 995885 574670969270181 1907144176 n.jpg Category:Browse